VDM
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: L'univers de Glee dans celui des VDM's, préparez vous à mourir de rire. Si vous avez des VDM que vous aimez, envoyez les moi par MP
1. Et là le portique de sécurité sonne

**_"Et là le portique de sécurité sonne.."_**

* * *

Rachel sortit toute souriante d'un magasin accompagnée de Santana. Cette dernière lui tendit un sac.

"Santana: C'est à toi, pas à moi.

Rachel: Tu crois que cela va marcher ?

Santana: Eh bah, si avec ça Quinn ne veut toujours pas coucher avec toi, c'est qu'elle n'est pas normale... Aller je te laisse. Rentre bien et je veux des détails."

La latina lui fit la bise avant de partir. Rachel fixa son sac avec insistance, soupira et continua de marcher. Elle passa devant un magasin de musique et ne pût s'empêcher de rentrer. Et là, le portique de sécurité sonna. Le vigile s'approcha d'elle.

"Vigile: Bonjour.

Rachel: Bonjour.

Vigile: Désolé mais je suis obligée de fouiller votre sac mademoiselle.

Rachel: Mais je.. ?

Vigile (la coupe): C'est ça, ou on vérifiera le contenu au commissariat."

A contre-coeur, Rachel lui tendit son sac en avalant difficilement sa salive. Des clients curieux s'étaient approchés d'eux.

Rachel voulut se cacher en voyant le vigile sortir du sac la tenue de policière, le képi et le fouet qu'elle venait d'acheter. Les clients rirent et le vigile aussi. Ce dernier s'excusa avant de laisser partir Rachel de nouveau en possession de son sac.

Rachel soupira, Santana voulait des détails, et bien elle allait en avoir.


	2. Ils vont foutre le bordel dans

**_"Ils vont foutre le bordel dans.."_**

* * *

Santana entra la clé dans la serrure et poussa doucement la porte d'entrée. A ses côtés, Noah, ivre, entra à sa suite en titubant. Il manqua de tombé et de casser pleins de choses plusieurs fois. Santana le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Noah riait à en pleurer.

Santana le déposa doucement sur le canapé de leur salon et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et des aspirines. Elle les tendit à son petit-ami. Il les prit, les posa sur la table et attira Santana sur lui.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Au début consentante, la latina finit par le repousser.

"Noah: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...

Santana: Tes spermatozoïdes sont ivres et vont foutre le bordel dans mon utérus, et vu ce qu'il s'est passer avec Quinn au lycée, tu peux toujours rêver et jouer avec ta main droite. Oh et puis puisque tu pue l'alcool, tu dort sur le canapé. On se voit demain mon ange, bonne nuit."

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'iroquois et s'en alla. Noah se laissa tomber sur le coussin en soupirant.


	3. C'st qui le patron ?

**_"C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?"_**

* * *

Quinn Fabray éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et descendit de celle-ci. Elle hésita à fermer la portière de sa voiture, mais pourquoi perdre du temps avec ça ? Elle allait seulement acheter du pain juste à deux mètres à peine. Elle laissa la portière entrouverte et entra dans la boulangerie.

L'odeur du bon pain sortant du four lui ouvrit l'appétit.

Elle ressortit de la boulangerie, avec non pas une baguette, mais trois ainsi que des pains au chocolats. Elle s'installa dans sa voiture, posa ses courses sur le siège passager et ralluma le moteur.

Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture, quand en regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle découvrit un homme sur sa banquette arrière. La peau hâlée, coiffé à l'iroquois et visiblement bourré.

"...: C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?

...: Pas toi mon vieux."

Quinn sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'extérieur de ma voiture. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux sombres d'une jeune femme. Quinn se sentit tout de suite happée par ses yeux magnifiques. La peau hâlée, des cheveux ébènes, de magnifiques yeux sombres, et des formes plus que généreuse, elle devait sûrement être d'origine hispanique. La jeune femme lui tendit la main et Quinn s'empressa de la serrer.

"...: Vraiment désolée pour mon ami, c'est un con et encore plus quand il est bourré.

Quinn: Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

...: Au moins il m'a permis de faire une belle rencontre pour une fois."

Quinn se sentit rougir. La jeune brune ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture, attrapa le bras du jeune homme, et tira.

Une fois le jeune homme sortit, les deux inconnus commencèrent à partir. Quinn observa la jeune femme s'éloigner avec insistance, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle démarra sa voiture en trombe, faillit causer trois accidents, mais arriva finalement à rattraper le jeune homme et la jeune femme. Elle les klaxonna, et les deux amis se retournèrent.

"Quinn: Je vous dépose peut-être ?

...: Pourquoi pas ?!"

Les deux amis grimpèrent dans la voiture, et Quinn pût redémarrer.

"Quinn: Au faite, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray.

...: Quinn, jolie prénom. Moi c'est Santana Lopez."

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, Quinn, perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas le jeune homme.

"...: Noah Puckerman beauté."


	4. Ma femme et moi sommes fiers de

**_"Ma femme et moi sommes fiers de notre achat.."_**

* * *

Quinn reposa sa fourchette, et bût une gorgée du vin que venait de lui servir Rodriguo Lopez, le père de Santana avec elle sortait depuis trois mois maintenant. Maribel Lopez lui sourit.

Quinn fixa sa petite-amie avec insistance mais celle-ci ne semblait pas la remarquée. C'était peut-être idiot, mais Quinn, à cet instant, avait une envie folle de sa petite-amie. Et elle savait très bien que si elle ne mettait pas Santana au courant de cette envie, celle-ci allait parler avec ses parents pendant des heures encore.

La blonde posa donc sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie, d'abord innocemment, elle finit par la faire remonter de plus en plus haut.

Quinn ne s'arrêta que lorsque les trois Lopez se tournèrent vers elle en rigolant.

"Quinn: Oui ?

Santana: Ma chérie, la table est en verre."

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, et retira rapidement sa main sous l'oeil amusé des trois Lopez.

"Rodriguo: Ma femme et moi sommes très fiers de cet achat."

Les trois hispanique rirent en coeur, tandis que Quinn essayait de cacher son visage dans le cou de sa petite-amie.


	5. Et toi tu rigoles, tu parles d'un père

_**"Et toi tu rigoles, tu parles d'un père.."**_

* * *

Quinn sortit du cinéma accompagnée de Beth, Rachel et Noah. Ils avaient décidées d'emmener Bath au cinéma pour fêter ses 4 ans en famille, Quinn étant sa mère, Noah son père et Rachel sa soeur en quelque sorte et également la petite-amie de Quinn.

C'était l'idée de Rachel. Emmener Beth voir le dernier Disney sortit.

Quinn s'accroupit devant sa fille et lui embrassa le front sous l'oeil attendri de Noah et Rachel.

"Quinn: Alors ma puce, est-ce que le film t'as plu ?

Beth: C'était pas mal, mais les personnages avaient tous des têtes de culs."

Quinn la regarda, médusée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Derrière elle, Rachel se retenait de rire, alors que Noah, lui, avait explosé de rire. La blonde se tourna vers elle, le regard sévère.

"Quinn: Et toi tu rigoles, tu parles d'un père.."

Quinn se releva, attrapa la main de sa fille et commença à marcher laissant les deux juifs derrière.

"Noah: Ahahaha

Rachel: Mais non, Quinn ? Oh..

Noah: Ahahah."

Rachel frappa l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme et courut rejoindre les deux seules blondes de sa fille.


	6. Tu n'as jamais envie

_**"Tu n'as jamais envie..."**_

* * *

_**...: Non mais je te jure t'es pas possible.**_

_**...: C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes**_

_**...: Ne te méprends pas Rach' je t'aime un point c'est tout.**_

_**Rachel: Merci c'est cool ce soir tu dors sur le canapé**_

_**La latina qui depuis le début de la conversation était assise calmement sur une chaise dans la cuisine se leva subitement.**_

_**Santana: Tu peux pas me faire ça.**_

_**Rachel: Si, la preuve je viens de le faire**_

_**Santana: Pfffffff t'es vraiment nulle comme copine en plus d'en avoir jamais envie, tu me forces à dormir sur le canapé**_

_**Rachel: Je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai pas envie, un point c'est tout**_

_**Santana: Je n'ai pas envie de te parler pourtant je le fait**_

_**Rachel: Tu viens de gagner un mois d'abonnement au canapé.**_

_**Santana: Rachel, mon amour. Juste une fois**_

_**Rachel: Pour devenir accroc comme toi, non merci.**_

_**Santana: Je ne suis pas accroc**_

_**Rachel: Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans le faire**_

_**Santana: Tu veux jouer à ça...d'accord...je te parle plus**_

* * *

Rachel (au téléphone): Non je te jure Quinn, elle m'a boudée pendant une semaine...Je sais...Oh ne t'inquiète pas elle s'est excusée... Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir dit que j'étais une petite-copine nulle parce que je n'avais jamais envie de le faire mais qu'il fallait la comprendre, que sa meilleure amie, donc toi, n'avait pas tout le temps de venir la voir et du coup elle se retrouvait seule...Je me suis retenir de rire mais après je lui ai promis d'essayer de la faire...Je sais que cela ne va pas me tuer mais...

Santana (la coupe): Bon tu racroches

Rachel (au téléphone): Santana me demandes de raccrocher...Je sais qu'elle est impatiente...D'accord...A demain

Rachel raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers sa petite-amie. Cette dernière lui souriait fièrement. Elle poussa la jeune juive sur le canapé, et alluma la console. Avant de tendre une manette à Rachel, elle soupira et la prit dans ses mains. La soirée allait être longue.

les deux seules blondes de sa fille.


	7. Je marque mon territoire

**_"_**_**Je marque mon territoire..."**_

* * *

Dans un appartement chic à New-york une jeune latina boudait dans un coin, elle regardait une jeune femme blonde s'habiller. Cette dernière se tourna vers la latina.

...: Tu vas me bouder encore longtemps San'

Santana: Encore très longtemps Brittany

Brittany: Tu sais je ne vais pas en boîte de nuit, je vais à un gala

Santana: Et alors, y'a une différence ?

Brittany: Tu est juste jalouse

Santana: Je ne suis pas jalouse

Brittany: Que dois-je faire pour que tu arrêtes de bouder ?

Santana: Tu feras tout ce que je veux ?

Brittany: ...Oui...

Santana se leva et alla dans la penderie. Elle en sortit une veste épaisse.

Santana: Déjà tu mets ça, quand tu mets ton tee-shirt on voit tout

Brittany: San'...

Santana (la coupe): Tu as promis

Brittany: Je n'ai pas promis

Santana: J'aurai essayée, bon et tu mets ça sur ton tee-shirt.

Elle lui donna un petit pins avec écrit dessus "J'appartiens à Santana Lopez". La latina l'avait acheter spécialement pour ce genre de moments, c'est-à-dire quand sa femme sortirait sans elle.

Brittany: Ce n'est pas un peu abuser San'

Santana: Non, et d'ailleurs je pense t'acheter un tee-shirt personnalisée avec écrit "J'appartiens à Santana Lopez"

Brittany: Je fais ça pour te faire plaisir.

Santana: Et quand tu parles mets bien ta bague en évidence pour qu'ils sachent tous que tu est mariée.

Brittany: D'accord et c'est tout ?!

Santana: Non il manques quelques chose, je reviens restes-ici

Santana disparût dans la salle de bain avant de revenir accompagnée d'une bouteille de parfum. Elle aspergea sa compagne avec.

Brittany: Qu'est ce que tu faits ?

Santana: Je marque mon territoire.

Brittany: Je peux partir maintenant ?

Santana: Oui mais appelle-moi toutes les heures et si tu réponds-pas j'appelle la police

Brittany: D'accord.

Brittany attrapa son manteau et les clès avant de sortir de l'appartement. Mais elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, elle embrassa sa femme.

BRittany: Je t'aime

Santana: Moi aussi

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa femme et partit pour de bon cette fois. Santana attrapa son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie.

Santana (au téléphone): Elle est partie ça y est... Rach' tu la surveille bien... Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois la surveiller ? Eh bien parce que tu l'accompagnes à ce gala de merde... Ouais je t'appelle toutes les heures, t'as intérêt de répondre...

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.


	8. Quelque chose d'exceptionnel

_**"Quelque chose d'exceptionnel..."**_

* * *

...: SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Santana sursauta en découvrant tous ces anciens amis du lycée chez elle, en ce jour "pourris" qu'était son anniversaire.

Santana: Comment vous avez su ?

Finn: Brittany nous as tous appeler, elle voulais te faire plaisir.

Santana se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible. Des esclamations de jois, venant pour la plupart des filles et gays, ainsi que des sifflements, venant des garçons, fussèrent dans la salle. Elles se séparèrent à contre-coeur, et la latina alla saluer ses invités. Tous étaient là, à une exception près, Puckerman était manquant. Une heure plus tard, Puck arriva des bouteilles d'alcools à la main. Santana lui sauta dans les bras.

Finn: Nous on a pas eu le droit à un calin

Santana: Parce que je te hais toujours Finnocence

Puck: Ma petite chérie a 37 ans aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs bizarre que tu sois plus vieille que nous mais bon?!

Il reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Brittany.

Brittany: Je t'ai dit 27 ans idiot pas 37

Puck: Oops

Santana attrapa les bouteilles et les disposa sur la table basse du salon. Deux heures plus tard, Santana ouvrit les cadeaux. Finn lui avait offert un très joli bracelet, Mercedes son tout nouvel album, Rachel une robe rouge comme celle qu'elle avait porté au bal de sa dernière année au lycée. Brittany lui proposa d'ouvrir son cadeau plus tard quand les invités serait partit. Tina et Mick lui offrirent un voyage pour deux à Hawaii. Quinn de la lingerie sexy. Sam une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Artie un nouvel ordinateur portable. Sugar lui offrit cinq dollars. Puis vint le tour de Puck.

Puck: C'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, ça te prouvera que je tiens à toi.

Santana: Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Puck: Ouvre et tu verras

Puck lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle ouvrit et ... éclata de rire avant de sortit un caleçon noir avec des donuts dessinés dessus. Personne ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

Puck: Tu t'y attendais pas?!

Santana: Mon dieu tu la garder

Puck: Bien sûr

Santana: Je suis émue.

Quinn: Euhhhh...qu'est ce que c'est ?

Santana: Le caleçon qu'il portait la première fois qu'on la fait.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres.


	9. Angry Birds

**_"Angry Birds..."_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui quand Mike se connecta à son compte Facebook, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus amis avec sa petie-amie. Elle l'avait supprimée de ses amis. Mike se leva et alla la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle jouait à la playstation et ne fît même pas attention à lui. Il toussota pour attirer son attention.

Tina: Que veut-tu Mike ?

Mike: Eh bien, je viens d'aller sur mon Facebook et j'ai remarqué que tu m'as virer de tes amis.

Tina: Je sais

Mike: Bah pourquoi tu m'as virer ?

Tina: Facile, t'avais un meilleur score que moi à Angry Birds

Mike: Et alors ?

Tina: J'arrivais pas à te battre et comme je voulais être première, je t'ai supprimée de mes amis.

Mike: Tu te fout de moi ?

Tina: Bah non

Mike: Va falloir que t'ailles voir un psy pour ces addictions aux jeux-vidéos

Tina: Ouais...un des ces quatre si tu veut, maintenant tu peux partir parce que tu me déconcentres

Mike: Reçu 5 sur 5

Il s'en alla. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme même si il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.


	10. Je te quitte

_**"Je te quitte..."**_

* * *

**_...: J'avais vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous mais j'arrive pas à l'oublier._**

**_...: Je comprend Sam_**

**_Sam: C'est vrai. Tu vas pas me faire une crise Quinn ?_**

**_Quinn: Non on est adultes maintenant._**

* * *

Le lendemain Sam retourna à l'appartement de Quinn pour récupérer ces affaires. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme très mature. Il trouva sa valise prête devant la porte. Il la prit et partit dans son nouvel appartement. La valise était vraiment lourde. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant d'affaires. Quand il rentra chez lui, il posa la valise dans l'entrée et alla manger un truc dans la cuisine. Une heure était passé, il se rappela de la valise restée dans l'entrée. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi calmement quand il l'avait quitté et pourquoi la valise était si lourde. Ces affaires étaient belle et bien présente ainsi que la ... litière sale du chat de Quinn. Ces affaires étaient bonnes pour la poubelle. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter, quitter Quinn Fabray ne resterai pas sans conséquences.


	11. Tu vois, tu sens la femme

_**"Tu vois tu sens la femme..."**_

* * *

Et voilà, elle lui refaisait une crise de jalousie. Il l'aimait mais ces crises devenait chiante. Il aurait dû rester gay.

...: Sebastian tu m'écoutes ?

Sebastian: Oui Santana je t'écoute

Santana: Tu mens tu pensais à elle c'est ça?

Sebastian: Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles

Santana: Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sebastian

Sebastian: Jouez à quoi ?

Santana: Je sais que tu me trompes.

Sebastian: As-tu des preuves ?

Santana: EEuhhhhhhhh...tu rentres tard du boulot

Sebastian: C'est parce que je fais des heures supplémentaires, mon patron te l'a confirmé.

Santana: Je parie qu'il est de mèche avec toi

Sebastian: Mais oui...bref t'en as d'autres ?

Santana: Euh...euh...euh...tu ...

Elle sembla réfléchir, il était fou d'elle, il ne pourrait jamais la tromper mais elle, elle n'avait plus confiance depuis que son ex-petite'amie, Brittany, l'avait trompée avec un certain Sam.

Sebastian: T'en as pas tu vois ?

Elle attrapa une bouteille de parfum féminin sur la table et l'aspergea avec.

Santana:Tu vois tu sens la femme

Il soupira.

Santana: Ne soupires pas Sebastian

Sebastian: Je t'aime

Santana: Change pas de sujet tu sens la femme

Sebastian soupira une nouvelle fois, la nuit allait être longue.


	12. Lucy est malade

_**"Lucie est malade..."**_

* * *

Elle n'avait qu'une envie fêter ses 23 ans avec la femme de sa vie. Elle avait tout prévue, le traiteur, le vin, les fleurs, le dessert, la musique et les sous-vêtements. La journée était passée rapidement, elle avait enfilée sa plus belle robe, mis ses plus belles chaussures, elle s'apprêtait à appeler Brittany pour que cette dernière vienne mais la jeune femme fût plus rapide.

Conversation au téléphone:

Santana: Allô mon ange

Brittany: C'est Brittany

Santana: Je sais ton nom c'est affichée sur mon téléphone

Brittany: D'accord,euhhhhhh... chérie est-ce-qu'on pourrait remettre ça à un autre soir ?

Santana: Pourquoi ?

Brittany: Lucie est malade

Santana: Lucie ?

Brittany: Oui la pauvre a mal à la tête

Santana: Euhhhhhhhh, d'accord, je rentre à la maison

Brittany: A tout de suite.

Santana raccrocha et soupira. Lucie était malade. Tout avait foiré à cause du ... lapin nain de sa petite amie. Quelle poisse...


	13. C'est bon ou vous en voulez d'autres ?

**_"C'est bon ou vous en voulez d'autres ?"_**

* * *

Il continuait de surveiller les élèves pendant leur contrôle. Il était sûr d'une chose: la plupart allait essayer de tricher. Il croisa une paire de yeux sombres.

Santana.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, hier elle avait été absente au Glee Club, comme à la plupart des cours de la journée. La sonnerie sonna, il ramassa les feuilles et libéra les élèves. Il remarqua que Santana s'en allait alors il l'interpella.

Mr Shuester: Santana restes, il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.

Quand ils furent seuls, Will prit la parole.

Mr Shuester: Santana je m'inquiète

Santana: Pourquoi ?

Mr Shuester: Parce que ça fait exactement trois jours que tu n'arrêtes pas de te battre et hier tu étais absente presque toute la journée

Santana: Quoi juste pour ça ? Mais faut pas vous inquièter mon vieux Shuester

Mr Shuester: Que se passe-t-il Santana ?

Santana: Ce n'est pas vraiment votre problème Monsieur

Mr Shuester: Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ?

Santana: Non pas tout justement

Mr Shuester: Comment ça ?

Santana: Vous voulez vraiment savoir n'est-ce-pas ?

Mr Shuester: Bien sûr

Il la vit se baisser et prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Elle posa une...serviette hygénique usagée sur son bureau.

Santana: C'est bon ou vous en voulez d'autres ?

Mr Shuester: Je...c'est bon

Santana: Bien

Elle s'approcha de la porte mais Will la rappela.

Santana: Quoi ?

Mr Shuester: Est-ce-que tu pourrais la...récupérez s'il-te-plaît ?

Santana: Bien sûr segnor Shuester

Elle la récupéra et sortit de la salle. Cette fille le surprendrait toujours.


	14. Je t'ai sauvée la mise

_**"Je t'ai sauvée la mise..."**_

* * *

Il l'avait tout prévue. Ce soir était le bon soir. Tout serait parfait. Il mit sa plus belle chemise et son plus beau pantalon et donna rendez-vous à sa petite-amie dans un restaurant chic. Elle arriva pile à l'heure vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche.

...: Si Mademoiselle Kitty Wilde veut bien me suivre ?

Kitty: Avec plaisir Ryder.

Elle accepta son bras et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'asseyèrent à une table pour deux et commandèrent.

Kitty: C'est magnifique Ryder

Ryder: Comme toi ce soir...enfin... ça veut pas d-dire que d'habitude t-tu n'est pas b-belle...m-mince j'ai fait une g-gaffe

Kitty: C'est bon j'ai compris Ryder

Ryder: Oufff

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, puis entre le plat principal et le dessert. Ryder se leva, mit un genou à terre et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche.

Ryder: Kitty Wildes me ferais-tu le plaisir de devenir ma femme ?

Kitty: ...OUI..

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle, Kitty s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Kitty (chuchote): Je t'ai sauvée la mise devant tout le monde mais c'est hors de question, on se connaît que depuis deux mois.

Ryder soupira. Il avait choisi le mauvais soir. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Au moins elle ne lui avait pas foutu la honte devant tout le monde.


	15. J'ai volé ton nez

**_"J'ai volé ton nez..."_**

* * *

Sebastian s'ennuyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa journée avait mal commencer, sa femme ne l'avait pas réveillé à l'heure, son patron lui avait passé un savon, il avait renversé son café sur ses papiers et pour finir il avait dû rentrer à pied parce que sa voiture était tombée en panne. Mais le pire était sa femme qu'il l'avait engueulé parce qu'il avait sali son beau costumes qui soit-dit en passant il détestait. Sa femme d'ailleurs était assise à côté de lui, une main sur son ventre arrondi. Plus qu'un mois et il y aurait un petit Sebastian dans la maison. Il regarda sa femme qui était captivée par une putain d'émission télé-réalité, elle était magnifique malgré son caractère de cochon. Il approcha sa main du visage de la future-maman et tira doucement sur son nez. Elle le regarda les sourcils fronçés.

Sébastian: J'ai volé ton nez...j'ai volé ton nez...j'ai volé ton nez...j'ai volé ton nez...

Santana: Rends-moi mon nez Sébastian

Sébastian: Non, je veux garder ton nez

Santana: Rends-le moi je t'ai dit

Sébastian: Non

Sans prévenir Santana se mit à pleurer, Sébastian accoura dans ses bras.

Sébastian: Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ?

Santana: T-tu m'as v-volé mon n-nez...

Sebastian: Oh mon ange je te le rends ton nez

Il fit semblant de lui rendre son nez et de l'embrasser sur le bout de ce dernier.

Sebastian: Voilà comme neuf

Elle le repoussa brutalement et le frappa sur le bras.

Santana: Tu réfléchira à ta bêtise ce soir sur le canapé

Sebastian: Mais quelle bêtises ?

Santana: Tu n'avais cas pas me voler mon nez


	16. Je n'aime pas quand on se disputes

**_"Je n'aime pas quand on se disputes..."_**

* * *

Sebastian: J'aurai dû rester gay.

Santana: Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de t'épouser.

Sebastian: Tu rigoles c'est moi qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire.

Santana: Ah bon pourtant c'est toi pas moi qui as prit du bon temps avec ce mec alors qu'on étaient mariés.

Sebastian: N'empêche que t'a fait la même chose avec Brittany alors qu'on étaient mariés

Santana: On a tous les deux faits une bêtise un point c'est tout... je vais préparer le repas

Santana alla dans la cuisine laissant son mari seul dans le salon. Ce dernier la rejoignit et soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Sebastian: Je n'aime pas quand on se disputent et que tu vas cuisiner, j'ai toujours peurs que tu m'empoissonne.

Santana: Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Sebastian: On fait la paix ?

Santana (soupire): D'accord.

Sebastian: Tu ne m'empoissonneras pas ?

Santana: ...Non...

Sebastian: Merci je t'aime

Santana: Moi aussi


	17. Enceinte jusqu'au cou et complexé

**_"_**_**Enceinte jusqu'au cou et complexé..."**_

* * *

Attendant que son homme rentre, la belle blonde se prépara à l'accueillir. Qui aurait crû qu'elle, Quinn Fabray, serait heureuse aujourd'hui mariée à un homme merveilleux, maman d'une petite fille Beth, et enceinte de huit mois d'un petit garçon ? Pas elle. Elle chercha dans sa penderie quelque chose de sexy. Elle était enceinte jusqu'au cou et complexée, elle passa des heures à trouver la tenue idéale. Finalement elle trouva une robe noire , simple et sexy en même temps. Elle l'enfila, et se maquilla légèrement. Quand elle entendit la porte claquée, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre et alla se placer devant son mari. Il la regarda en souriant avant d'éclater de rire. Quinn fronça les sourcils.

Quinn: Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

...: On dirait Barbamama

Ah oui, Quinn avait obligée un point important, son mari merveilleux était un idiot. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'épouser un loser tel que Noah Puckerman ? Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Quinn: Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Barbamama, elle te dit que ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé avec ta main droite parce que tu n'obtiendra rien de Barbamama idiot

Puck: HahahA...attends chéri tu peux pas me faire ça s'il-te-plaît ?

Quinn: Fais moi chier loser et ce n'est pas une nuit mais deux mois

Et voilà Ice Queen était de retour.


	18. Son joli sourire

**_"Son joli sourire..."_**

* * *

Son bus avait comme d'habitude du retard. Elle attendait qu'il arrive quand elle le vit arriver. Mignon comme tout, un sourire magnifique, des dents hypers blanches, de beaux cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux bleus malgré le fait qu'il était de la même taille qu'elle, ce mec était parfait. Le beau jeune homme la regarda, lui sourit puis finalement l'aborde.

...: Je m'appelle Artie et toi ?

Face à son beau sourire , son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

...: D-désolée je suis m-muette.

Il éclata de rire et lui souria.

Artie: Enchantée jeune muette, j'aurai aimé rester à vos côtés malheureusement mon bus vient d'arriver.

Il lui fit un signe de main et s'approcha du bus, mais au dernier moment, il se retourna et lui tendit un bout de papier, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Puis il monta dans le bus et disparût. Elle resta là a sourire bêtement, le bout de papier toujours dans la main. Elle le regarda et vit le numéro du jeune homme inscrit dessus. Finalement Tina se dit que le fait que son bus soit en retard l'avait aidée à rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.


	19. Moi je fabrique la vie

**_"Moi je fabrique la vie..."_**

* * *

Assis sur le canapé Jesse regardait sa femme. Il l'aimait cela était sûr mais elle parlait trop. Elle blablaterait depuis deux heures sur le fait de manger de la viande. Selon elle cela était mauvais pour le bébé. Et dire qu'il n'avait fait qu'une suggestion, il aurait mieux de fermer sa bouche.

...: Tu l'écoutes Jesse ?

Jesse: Oui Rachel je t'écoute, mais t'en as pas un peu marre de parler à longueur de journée ?

Rachel: Pardon?! C'est la seule chose que je peux faire depuis que tu m'a mit enceinte alors ta gueule.

Jesse: Ce n'était qu'une question

Rachel: Ouais bah la prochaine fois garde-la ta question à deux balles

Jesse: Calme-toi si on peut même plus parler

Rachel: Tu viens de me dire d'arrêter de parler imbécile.

Jesse: Désolé

Rachel: De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Moi, je fabrique la vie. Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques, toi, mis à part le caca ?

Jesse la regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

Rachel: Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Jesse: T'entends ce que tu dit aussi.

Rachel: Oui et c'est la vérité.

Jesse: Je t'aime Rach', je t'aime tellement

Rachel: ...Je t'aime aussi imbécile

Elle se pencha et unissa ces lèvres avec celles de son mari.


	20. J'ai exactement ce que tu recherches

**_"J'ai exactement ce que tu recherches..."_**

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Sebastian était malade, il avait le nez qui coulait, il avait mal au cou, et il toussait toutes les vingt secondes. A ses côtés de lui sa femme commençait à s'énerver.

Sebastian: Si tu veut passer une bonne nuit trouves moi une solution miracle imbécile au lieu de soupirer toutes les cinq secondes.

...: Oh mais j'en ai une.

Sebastian: Bah qu'est-ce-que t'attends pour me la donner Santana ?

Santana: J'ai exactement ce que tu recherches. C'est gros, c'est rouge.

Sebastian: Ah oui

Santana: C'est la canapé du salon, si dans cinq minutes t'es pas dessus je te vire à coup pied dans le cul.

Sebastian: Tu peux pas me faire ça je suis malade

Santana: M'enfout moi j'ai envie de dormir

Sebastian: Bah vas-y toi

Santana: Non c'est moi qui est payée ce lit donc c'est le mien et je veux pas te le prêter

Sebastian: Sale gamine

Santana: Moi aussi je t'aime aller bonne nuit mon ange

Quelque minutes plus tard Sebastian se retrouvait su le canapé du salon, à ce demander ce qui lui avait pris d'épouser cette femme. Satan en personne , voilà ce qu'elle était.


	21. Qu'est ce que tu as fait de bon à diner

**_"Qu'est ce que tu as fait de bon à diner ?"_**

* * *

Quinn était épuisée, elle venait de reprendre le travail et la première journée l'avait achevée. Donc pas besoin de parler de sa joie quand elle entra dans son appartement. Elle lança ses baskets dans le couloir, posa son manteau sur la table du salon et posa sac à côté. Et quelle surprise ce fût quand elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva la table mise,les bougies allumées et de la musique douce envelopper la cuisine. Elle trouva son mari assis sur une des deux chaises mises autour de la table. Très reconnaissante elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

Quinn: Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de bon à dîner ?

...: Rien, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, donc je te laisse cuisiner. Et dépêche-toi j'ai FAIMMMMMM

Ah oui Quinn avait oublier de dire que l'homme de sa vie, Noah Puckerman, était un imbécile finit.


	22. Tombée sous le charme

**_"Tombée sous le charme..."_**

* * *

Assise dans sa chambre Santana écoutait sa petite-soeur de sept, Maria, raconter sa rencontre avec un petit nouveau.

Maria: Il a de très beaux cheveux bouclés et noir. De magnifiques yeux bleus. Et j'attend avec impatience que notre classe commence la piscine et...

Santana (la coupe): Tu parles autant que Berry

Maria: Evites de me comparer à elle s'il-te-plaît

Santana: Je comprends

Maria: Merci

Santana: Tu as pensée à l'éventualité qu'il ne t'aime pas en retour ? Comment tu réagirait ?

Maria: Bah je lui casse la gueule tu crois que je suis une Lopez pour rien

Santana: La bagarre c'est dans notre sang

Elles se tapèrent dans la main. Leurs parents l'avaient dit souvent, Maria était une mini Santana en un peu moins dangereuse mais tout de même dangereuse.


	23. C'st fini oui ?

**_"C'est fini oui ?"_**

* * *

Noah Puckerman regardait les voitures défilées devant ses yeux, il attendait depuis plus de dix minutes d'enfin pouvoir traverser cette fichu route. Une jeune femme s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il la regarda quelques minutes, plus petite que lui, une peau hâlée, de magnifiques cheveux sombres, et de très beaux yeux sombres. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur et d'un jean moulant, mettant ainsi ces formes en valeurs. Perdu dans sa contemplation il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme le regarder d'un air mauvais. Elle commença à taper du pied ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme sur son visage. Une bouche pulpeuse, à coup sûr la jeune femme était espagnole. Santana fronça les sourcils.

Santana: C'est fini oui ?

Puck: Si on a même plus le droit d'admirer les belles femmes.

Santana: Quand les mecs sont beaux ça ne me dérange pas...même si je préfère que ce soit les femmes qui me regarde.

Puck: Comment on dit dans votre langue ?...Caliente, non ?

La jeune femme rigola, traversa la route et s'en alla. Laissant Noah seul avec son sourire niais.


	24. Le diagnostic est tombé

**_"C'est fini oui ?"_**

* * *

Noah Puckerman regardait les voitures défilées devant ses yeux, il attendait depuis plus de dix minutes d'enfin pouvoir traverser cette fichu route. Une jeune femme s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il la regarda quelques minutes, plus petite que lui, une peau hâlée, de magnifiques cheveux sombres, et de très beaux yeux sombres. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur et d'un jean moulant, mettant ainsi ces formes en valeurs. Perdu dans sa contemplation il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme le regarder d'un air mauvais. Elle commença à taper du pied ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme sur son visage. Une bouche pulpeuse, à coup sûr la jeune femme était espagnole. Santana fronça les sourcils.

Santana: C'est fini oui ?

Puck: Si on a même plus le droit d'admirer les belles femmes.

Santana: Quand les mecs sont beaux ça ne me dérange pas...même si je préfère que ce soit les femmes qui me regarde.

Puck: Comment on dit dans votre langue ?...Caliente, non ?

La jeune femme rigola, traversa la route et s'en alla. Laissant Noah seul avec son sourire niais.


	25. Donne-moi ce que tu as dans les mains

_**"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?"**_

* * *

Ca y est, ses deux mères partaient pour deux semaines toutes les deux. Il resterait seul, à 14 ans il aurait dû être content d'avoir la maison pour lui tout seul mais non ses mères lui manquaient déjà.

Santana: Souris un peu Colin on part que dans cinq minutes

Quinn: Laisse-le voyons.

Santana: Un beau sourire, tu nous verras pas pendant deux semaines.

Colin: C'est ça le pire

Santana: Bon dieu mais qui est ton père pour que tu sois comme ça

Quinn: Sam Evans

Santana: Ah oui c'est vrai un miracle que tu n'est pas hérité de ces énormes lèvres, mais bon tu ne serais pas comme ça si ta mère m'avait écoutée et si elle avait choisi Puck comme père au lieu de l'autre idiot.

Quinn: Pffffff...mon coeur on va y aller d'accord

Colin: D'accord, dites-moi comment vous allez vous occuper pendant deux semaines ?

Santana: A te faire un petit frêre

Quinn: Santana !

Santana: Quoi c'est la vérité

Colin soupira, ces deux semaines sans ses mères allaient être longue.


	26. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

_**"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?"**_

* * *

Ca y est, ses deux mères partaient pour deux semaines toutes les deux. Il resterait seul, à 14 ans il aurait dû être content d'avoir la maison pour lui tout seul mais non ses mères lui manquaient déjà.

Santana: Souris un peu Colin on part que dans cinq minutes

Quinn: Laisse-le voyons.

Santana: Un beau sourire, tu nous verras pas pendant deux semaines.

Colin: C'est ça le pire

Santana: Bon dieu mais qui est ton père pour que tu sois comme ça

Quinn: Sam Evans

Santana: Ah oui c'est vrai un miracle que tu n'est pas hérité de ces énormes lèvres, mais bon tu ne serais pas comme ça si ta mère m'avait écoutée et si elle avait choisi Puck comme père au lieu de l'autre idiot.

Quinn: Pffffff...mon coeur on va y aller d'accord

Colin: D'accord, dites-moi comment vous allez vous occuper pendant deux semaines ?

Santana: A te faire un petit frêre

Quinn: Santana !

Santana: Quoi c'est la vérité

Colin soupira, ces deux semaines sans ses mères allaient être longue.


	27. Efface-moi SI TU PEUX

**_"Efface-moi SI TU PEUX..."_**

* * *

Des années que Blaine Anderson travaillait comme professeur dans un lycée. Il en avait entendu des blagues sur sa petite taille mais celle_ci était vraiment la plus original. Quand il était entré ce matin dans sa classe, il avait vu écrit tout en haut de son tableau "Efface-moi SI TU PEUX..." bien sûr au début il avait rigolé mais le pire ce n'était pas la blague non c'était le fait qu'il était en train de s'humilier devant ces élèves à essayer de l'effacer sans prendre de chaise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Finalement c'est un des ces élèves, Kurt Hummel, avec qui il entretenait une relation en cachette, qui l'aida en l'effaçant.


	28. N'ouvre pas la bouche

**_"N'ouvre pas la bouche..."_**

* * *

Noah Puckerman savait que ce soir serait le grand soir. Il deviendrait un homme, un vrai de vrai, avec des responsabilités et tout le reste... Assis à une table dans un restaurant chic avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui prit la main.

"Noah: Je dois dire que tu es magnifique ce soir Santana.

Santana: Merci Noah, toi aussi tu es pas mal.

Noah: Je t'aime.

Santana: Moi aussi."

Au milieu du repas, Noah se leva et posa un genoux à terre, il sortit un petit écrin noir de sa poche, et s'apprêtait à parler mais Santana l'en empêcha.

"Santana: N'ouvre pas la bouche,avant toute question, ferma ta braguette."

Merde...


	29. Si vous voulez

_**"Si vous voulez..."**_

* * *

En cette soirée, les Lopez étaient invités chez des amis. Tous réunis dans le salon, ils étaient prêt à partir.

"Madame L: Qu'on soit bien d'accord Mesdemoiselles, aucune bêtises, pas de réflexion inutile, ou vous ne viendrez plus jamais avec nous. Compris ?! Santana ?

Santana: Oui Maman

Madame L: Maria ?

Maria: Promis Maman.

Madame L: Et effacez-moi ces sourires diaboliques.

Monsieur L: Allons-y maintenant."

Les Lopez s'en allèrent.

**_Plus tard dans la soirée._**

Attablée à la table de leurs amis, les Lopez riaient de bon coeur, les deux jeunes filles avaient été des anges. A la fin du repas, Maria et Santana demandèrent si elles pouvaient regarder la télévison. Dès qu'elles eurent l'accord, elles se ruèrent sur le canapé. Maria se releva pour chercher la télécommande posé sur le haut de la télévision. Elle passa son doigt sur la poussière et se tourna vers les Lopez et leurs amis qui la regardait.

"Maria: Si vous voulez, je demande à la femme de ménage de venir chez vous, hein ?!"

Elle attrapa la télécommande et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Santana qui était pliée de rire. Madame Lopez soupira, elle aurait du s'en douter les deux sages en même temps, cela cachait sûrement quelques chose. Leurs amis se tournèrent vers elle avant de lâcher un. "C'est bien des Lopez".


	30. C'st un honneur de servir Satan

**_"C'est un honneur de vous servir..."_**

* * *

_Maria Lopez était entrain de cuisiner quand ses deux filles entrèrent dans la cuisine._

_Santana, 16ans et Lola, 9ans commencèrent à l'aider à préparer le repas._

_Maria se douta tout de suite de quelque chose, jamais, au grand jamais une de ces filles ne l'aideraient à préparer le repas sans vouloir quelque chose en retour._

_Elle posa son couteau de cuisine sur la table et se tourna vers ses deux filles._

_Les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents._

_"Maria: Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?_

_Santana: Qui te dit que nous voulons quelque chose ?_

_Maria: La dernière fois que je t'ai demandée de m'aider à préparer le repas, tu as courut t'enfermer dans les toilettes avec Lola pour ne pas m'aider, et là vous venez m'aider comme ça...Parce que vous en avez envie."_

_Les deux soeurs se regardèrent avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur mère._

_"Santana: Je voulais savoir si je pouvais utiliser Lola comme esclave._

_Maria: Quoi?!_

_Santana: Bah oui, elle portera mes livres au lycée, rangera mes vêtements, remplira le lave-vaiselle et tout le reste..._

_Maria: Mais ça va pas dans ta tête._

_Santana: Non ça va très bien._

_Maria: Et toi tu en penses quoi Lola ?_

_Lola: C'est un honneur de servir Satan._

_Maria: D'accord, vous êtes aussi folles l'une que l'autre mais bon, si Lola ça te plais, fais-le. Tant que vous vous entretuez pas._

_Santana et Lola: Merci Maman."_

_Les deux jeunes filles partirent en sautillant et en rigolant._

_Maria soupira. Ces deux filles n'étaient pas des Lopez pour rien._


	31. Nous l'empêchons de vivre sa destinée

**_"Nous l'empêchons de vivre sa destinée..."_**

* * *

_Assises au sol, Quinn regardait la télé avec sa femme._

_La blonde posa une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme._

_Cette dernière se mit subitement à pleurer._

_"Quinn: Pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ?_

_Rachel: Nous sommes des monstres._

_Quinn: Bah pourquoi ?_

_Rachel: Nous empêchons le canapé de vivre sa destinée de canapé._

_Quinn: Quoi?!_

_Rachel: Bah oui nous nous asseyons jamais dessus._

_Quinn: D'accord continue de pleurer mais en silence s'i-te-plait j'écoute la télévision."_


	32. La première fois que je l'ai vu

**_"La première fois que je l'ai vu..."_**

* * *

_Will regarda son élève dans les yeux._

_Elle, elle continuait de gueuler._

_"Will: Tais-toi Santana._

_Santana: Quoi?! J'ai mal entendu veux ce solo."_

_Le quarantainaire se raidit sur sa chaise._

_Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu..._

_**Will, assis à l'arrêt de bus, regardait la petite fille qui s'amusait a jeter des bouts de pains à des pigeons sur la route.**_

_**Elle était habillée d'un short noir, d'un tee-shirt rouge sang et d'une paire de converses.**_

_**Elle lançait les bouts de pains en rigolant.**_

_**La petite fille s'approcha de Will.**_

_**"Fille: Pourquoi t'as mis un costume ? Il n'y a que mon papa qui a la droit d'en mettre parce que lui c'est un docteur, toi aussi t'es un docteur ?**_

_**Will: Non, moi je suis professeur.**_

_**Fille: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Tu t'appelles comment ?**_

_**Will: William Schuester et toi ?**_

_**Fille: Santana Lopez.**_

_**Will: Tu as un joli prénpm.**_

_**Santana: Merci."**_

_**Elle retourna jeter du pain au pigeon sur la route.**_

_**Le bus arriva faisant s'envoler tous les pigeons sauf un.**_

_**La tête de ce dernier passe sous la roue du bus et éclate.**_

_**Son sang gicle sur les chaussures de la petite Santana.**_

_**Will sors un mouchoir de sa poche et s'apprête à lui tendre.**_

_**Quand il entend la petite fille hurlée... de RIRE...**_

_**Cette fille fait très peur.**_

_Will avale difficilement sa salive et hoche de la tête._

_"Will: C'est Santana qui aura le solo."_

_Pas besoin de la contrarier._


	33. Devenir Accro

**_" Devenir Accro.."_**

* * *

Assises dans un café avec sa meilleure Quinn, Santana soupira s'énervement. Encore une fois... Quinn posa brutalement sa tasse de café sur la table faisant sursauter son amie.

L'hispanique lui lança un regard noir et attendit qu'elle parle.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Santana ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de souffler depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Quinn.

- C'st pas vrai ?! J'avais pas remarquée.

- Bon, Santana Diabla Lopez parles et maintenant."

Santana fixa son amie, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

"- Elle ne veux plus qu'on le fasse, marmonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? Et faire quoi ? demanda Quinn.

- Rachel, elle ne veut plus qu'on fasses l'amour."

Quinn explosa de rire mais se calma en croisant le regard de son amie.

"- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle a, je cite: peur de devenir accro comme l'obsédée sexuelle que je suis.  
- Bah elle a pas tort, lança Quinn en buvant son café.  
- Merci tu m'aides beaucoup, t'es censée être ma meilleure amie, je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Que je te propose de la remplacer peut-être ?

- Pourquoi pas ?! s'écria Santana."

Santana se leva et sortit du café sous les rires de Quinn;


End file.
